Foltest
Foltest - king of Temeria, prince of Sodden, sovereign of Pontar and Mahakam as well as the senior protector of Brugge and Ellander. Son of king Medell and queen Sancia of Sodden. Sancia's relationship with Sodden meant that the principality became a vassal state and Ekkehard paid tribute to Foltest after the death of Gutram. Foltest is not married. Many rumours circulate about the king's romantic status, since he already established at a very early age, by his scandalous affair with his own sister, Adda of Temeria, that his taste is unusual. After his accession to the throne, he very much wanted to marry Adda and make her his queen - this mortally offended the king of Redania, Vizimir as it had been previously been arranged that Foltest would marry his daughter Dalimira. Adda died, however, and the marriage never did occur, but the affair was a scandal and one that would not go away because the union produced a child, a daughter. A cursed child – probably cursed by Ostrit, who was in love with Adda, but possibly by Foltest's own mother – who died after shortly after her birth, or seemed to, until she emerged as a striga. The girl's curse was ultimately lifted by Geralt and she was named Adda, in honour of her mother. All this made Foltest rather ineligible as a royal bachelor mainly because any potential union would always be tainted by the scandal. However, Foltest did not remain celibate for long. His current love is the Baroness Maria Luiza La Valette. It is widely rumoured that both the baroness' children, a son Bussy and a daughter Anais, are not the children of the old baron La Valette, but the progeny of Foltest. Foltest's own daughter, Fehér Adda, is officially regarded as the successor to the Temerian throne, but the girl is clearly impaired and disabled. Foltest, as with his father, is not very fond of his grandfather, Hugo of Rivia. Upon his accession to the throne, he demanded that Hugo's portrait be removed from throne room. He is also in the habit of "leaving Hugo out" of family genealogy. Plenty of time is devoted to lauding his great-grandfather, Griffin, as he is known to speak warmly of "Grandmama Bienvenu" and "Great-grandmama Clarissa". He tends to be very evasive of any questions regarding family lineage. The king's Royal Council includes the sorceresses Triss Merigold and Keira Metz, as well as Fercart of Cidaris, Willemer the priest, Bronibor and Hereward of Ellander. Foltest and Demawend of Aedirn joined forces to fight Nilfgaard, but the emperor Emhyr var Emreis was also prepared to fight and met their challenges blow for blow. After the war with Nilfgaard, he was one of the negotiators of the peace treaty. Életútja He had a child with his sister Adda. This child was cursed (presumably either by Ostrit, who fell in love with Adda, or by Foltest's mother, who was highly furious about the incestous union of her son and daughter) so that died just after its birth, killing her mother as well. Foltest ordered to bury them beneath his castle in Temeria. Seven years later his daughter came back to life - but as a striga. The monster was so dangerous that Foltest was forced to move his residence somewhere else. The beast was, however, still a threat to all of the citizens living nearby. Foltest determined a great reward to the striga's killer but nobody succeeded. One day a certain man told Foltest that the curse could be reversed so the King forbade killing the striga. It changed nothing - even the greatest witchers could not manage to do this. The spell was finally broken by Ríviai Geralt. The daughter was also named Adda after her mother. During the Second War with Nilfgaard was secretly in love with the countess La Valette. Személyiség Foltest was a very wise and handsome monarch. He was plannig to attack Nilfgaard (with the help of Aedirn) - however, this plan was anticipated by the Empire and thwarted. A Hexer film és a sorozat He was played by Edward Żentara in both the movie and the series. '' final cutscene]] In a játék, we hear about the king far in advance of any actual meeting. There is talk in the streets which suggests that the monarch is "away", but his specific location is never indicated. King Foltest only arrives in Act V, in the midst of the raging conflict in the streets of Ó-Vizima between the Scoia'tael and the Order of the Flaming Rose. Prior to that, he was away and had left others to govern in his stead: Velerad for instance, and as we find out later, Thaler. Kapcsolódó küldetések :* A Tisztítótűz :* A tűzvörös ég alatt :* Édes bosszú :* Felcsillanó remény :* Kockajáték :* Őfelsége a striga Bejegyzés Notes *In Michael Kandel's translation of A Witcher novella, Foltest's name was changed to Hrobost. Gallery Image:People_King_Foltest.png|Foltest's journal image Image:Foltest.JPG|Foltest in the comics Image:Foltest z gry.jpg|Foltest - concept art Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Karakterek A Witcher számítógépes játékban Kategória:Ötödik Fejezet Kategória:Epilógus cs:Foltest de:Foltest en:Foltest es:Foltest fr:Foltest it:Foltest pl:Foltest ru:Фольтест sr:Фолтест